Amantadine au Déjeuner
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Two-shot Huddy, Spoiler 4x15 & 4x16 .. House se morfond de la mort d'Amber et supporte mal l'éloignement de Wilson. Cuddy lui change les idées.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: House, MD appartient à la Fox.  
**Spoiler**: 4x15 "_House's Head_", 4x16 "_Wilson's Heart_"  
**Commentaires**: J'ai écrit cette fic en un week-end, donc elle est assez courte... J'ai limité le Hilson, étant donné que leur relation est beaucoup trop compliquée. Etudier le comportement de l'autre pour en tirer des conclusions justes, ça me dépasse !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il fixait inlassablement le mur face à lui. Il détourna le regard vers le fauteuil installé à gauche de son lit. Vide.  
Le soleil se frayait timidement un passage à travers les stores. N'importe quel patient sortant du coma aurait été émerveillé devant ce spectacle et aurait appelé une infirmière pour qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre. Pas lui. C'était Gregory House, et il se fichait pas mal du soleil.  
Accident de bus, amnésie rétrograde, fracture longitudinale de l'os temporal, arrêt cardiaque et hémorragie cérébrale menant au coma, le tout en moins d'une semaine. Arrêt cardiaque... Le corps d'Amber Volakis projeté à l'autre bout du bus, les gens qui hurlaient, les souvenirs qui revenaient... Le poing de Wilson sur sa cage thoracique, les lèvres de Cuddy sur les siennes qui tentaient de faire repartir son cœur, et ils y étaient parvenus...  
_« Espèce d'idiot ! Vous avez failli mourir ! »_  
L'effeuillage de Cuddy dans une de ses hallucinations...  
_« This is a fantasy... »_

_« I'm distracting you... » « Nooo ! Dance, woman ! »_

Cuddy endormie, sa main serrant la sienne... Il ne l'avait même pas réveillée, il ne l'avait pas regardée, il lui avait juste laissé sa main. Elle dormait, à l'étroit dans son fauteuil. Il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée à son tour. Elle avait disparu à son réveil. Elle était partie comme une voleuse. Aussi indifférente que lui.  
Il n'avait pas sauvé Amber, il n'avait pas sauvé la femme de son meilleur ami, il l'avait _tuée_. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, Wilson ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait du se douter que l'amantadine était à l'origine de toutes ces complications. Si seulement ça lui avait traversé l'esprit plus tôt... Il aurait sauvé l'abominable garce... Non, une dialyse n'était pas envisageable... Ah, si il savait... Si il en avait été autrement...  
Wilson, Jimmy, sa conscience lui tournait le dos. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour le venir le récupérer lorsqu'il serait bien amoché dans un des bars de Princeton... Comme la dernière fois. Si Wilson n'avait pas été de garde, si Amber n'était pas venue à sa place, cela se serait passé autrement. Ils seraient tous les 3 en pleine forme, autant physiquement que moralement. Si il n'avait pas bu dès 5 heures du soir... C'était de sa faute.  
Comment déjeunera-t-il si Wilson n'est plus là ? Comment fera-t-il sans sa précieuse conscience ? Il regrettait. Gregory House regrettait. Jour à marquer d'une croix blanche...  
Il était midi. Une infirmière lui servit un steak-frites, qui avait encore moins de goût que celui de la cafétéria, où il volait le déjeuner de Wilson. La demoiselle ouvrit les stores, le soleil fit irruption dans la pièce, arrachant un grognement à House. Pourquoi s'acharner à le mettre de bonne humeur puisqu'il en était incapable ?  
Une demie-heure plus tard, Cuddy entra dans la chambre. Il fixa le mur, bien décidé à être aussi distant qu'elle l'avait été le matin même. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler :

« Il faut manger, House. »  
« Pas faim. »  
« Et si je vous donne la becquée ? »  
« Même pas. »  
Son ton était froid et cassant. Autant que son attitude. Il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois. La jeune femme libéra un soupir de lassitude, se leva et récupéra le plat encore intact.  
« De toute façon, vous n'y toucherez pas... » commenta-t-elle. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'enfin il daigna lui adresser la parole, d'une voix mal assurée.  
« Cuddy ? »  
Elle se retourna, cachant un sourire de soulagement.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je... Euh... Rien. »  
Il tourna une énième fois les yeux vers le mur. Cuddy sortit, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

xxx

Il dormait lorsque sa patronne revint le voir. Le froissement d'un papier le tira de son sommeil. Devant lui trônait un hamburger. Cuddy avait retrouvé sa place à sa gauche.  
« Je suis allée vous le chercher au Ellenburg's. Vous m'aviez dit que vous les adoriez. »  
« Merci. »  
Il mourrait de faim et mordit dedans sans attendre, devant l'air ébahi de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la remercie, mais plutôt qu'il fixe son foutu mur et fasse une nouvelle fois preuve de son impitoyable indifférence. Indifférence qui la blessait tant...  
« Vous êtes venue dormir ici ? »

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Remplacer House par du foot... 'sont fous chez TF1...  
Ahem, que dire ? Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser distraire par le ketchup qui s'était logé aux creux des commissures de ses lèvres.  
« Non, je rentrerai chez moi. J'ai constaté que vous étiez en pleine forme. »  
« Dommage... »  
Elle ne répondit rien, le laissant dîner en silence. Sa dernière bouchée avalée, elle se leva :  
« Maintenant que je me suis assurée que vous avez pris un repas consistant, je m'en vais. »  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, il attrapa fermement son poignet.  
« Je veux ma main dans la votre. Cette nuit aussi. »  
Elle s'insulta intérieurement. Elle était partie avant son réveil et avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il s'en était tout de même rendu compte.  
« Cuddy, restez. »  
Elle se contenta de fixer le sol sans piper mot.  
« S'il vous plaît... »  
« Non, j'ai mal partout, j'ai besoin d'un vrai lit ! Pas d'un fauteuil ! »  
« Je vous ferai de la place dans mon lit. »  
« Oh que non ! Je rentre chez moi, vous quittez la chambre demain matin et reprenez votre travail, point. »  
Il tira sur son bras. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'étaler sur lui. Prenant conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation, Cuddy tenta de se dégager. En vain, House tenait fermement sa taille et sa main.  
« Lâchez-moi. » articula-t-elle.  
« Vous êtes vraiment sure de ne pas vouloir dormir avec moi ? »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de rentrer dans son jeu.  
« Vous avez de la sauce tomate au coin des lèvres... »  
De sa main libre, elle caressa avec une lenteur désespérante la bouche du diagnosticien. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et profita de ce bref instant de faiblesse pour s'émanciper de son emprise. Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux accompagné d'un « Bonne nuit House ! » en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
« Non ! J'ai pas dit au revoir aux jumelles ! » l'entendit-elle protester.  
L'espace d'une minute, il avait oublié Wilson... Il fut pris d'un violent coup de cafard et supplia Cuddy de revenir par la pensée. Ce ne fut pas suffisant...

xxx

Il marcha rapidement vers le bureau de la doyenne, s'apprêta à faire une entrée fracassante lorsqu'il vit Wilson assit devant le bureau de Cuddy, discutant avec elle. Il les observa un instant jusqu'à ce que la femme qui avait hanté sa nuit ne le surprenne. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent durant une brève seconde, et Cuddy ré-accorda toute son attention à l'oncologue. Si il remarquait quelque chose derrière lui d'assez important pour qu'elle ne l'écoute plus, il se retournerait et verrait House. C'est ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Wilson se mit à fouiller dans son attaché-case, Cuddy en profita pour faire discrètement signe à l'homme derrière la porte de déguerpir. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna.  
L'oncologue sortit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard, House se tenait devant Cuddy et son habituelle paperasse.  
« Wilson m'a donné sa démission. » le devança-t-elle.  
House se figea, bouche entrouverte. Cuddy lui tendit une enveloppe, hésitante.  
« Il a laissé ça pour vous. »

Il saisit l'enveloppe et en déchira les bords d'une main tremblante.

_House, _

_Cuddy vient de t'annoncer ma démission. J'aurais préféré le faire moi-même, mais cela aurait été trop dur. Je quitte Princeton-Plainsboro et part m'installer à Richmond. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour sauver Amber, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Mais malgré tout elle nous a quittés dans cet hôpital, et je ne peux pas le supporter. Penser qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle arpentait les couloirs que beaucoup de gens arpenteront encore... Je ne veux pas que notre relation en pâtisse, simplement parce que je suis assez con pour ne pas faire mon deuil. Je veux ne garder que des bons souvenirs de notre amitié. Je veux aller de l'avant. J'espère que tu pardonneras ma lâcheté, et que tu mangeras correctement au déjeuner._

_James Wilson._

Il plia le papier, le remit dans son enveloppe, en fit une boule et l'envoya dans la corbeille.  
« Maintenant qu'il fuit... » bougonna-t-il « Je suis tout seul. »  
Les leçons de morale de Wilson l'agaçaient au plus haut point mais ça lui manquait déjà. Il ne serait plus là. Il se ferait des amis à Richmond, il irait dans les bars avec eux, et House n'aurait que Jack Daniels pour le distraire.  
Il se tourna vers la porte et eut le temps de faire à peine deux pas qu'il entendit les talons de Cuddy claquer sur le sol. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son omoplate.  
« Je suis là, je ne partirai pas... » souffla-t-elle en prenant une des mains de House entre ses doigts. « J'espère que vous aimerez mes salades... »

**THE END.**


End file.
